Des retrouvailles jouissives
by Sara the best
Summary: Suite de mon OS UA: Un gala très jouissif. Désolé pour le titre, vraiment.


Voilà vos votes ont eu raison de moi! Sans compter le fait que je m'ennuyais un peu et qu'une certaine discussion avec **MoOon** m'a inspiré. J'ai d'ailleurs fait un léger clin d'oeil à sa fanfiction en cours "_Obsession_" que je vous conseille vu qu'elle devient de mieux en mieux! eeet oui j'ai posté une lettre prioritaire, je suis au courant de tout avant vous!

Le meurtre n'est PAS la solution.

Bref les personnages sont à moi en faite. J'y ai bien réfléchis et je veux dire: j'ai créé l'Univers (enfin je me suis inspirée de véritables lieux à Los Angeles! Autant vous dire que rechercher des services d'escort c'est... Je suis pervertie à tout jamais. Et c'est très sérieux) et aussi le métier des personnages. Certes j'empreinte les noms et les corps mais c'est tout! Donc OUI: les personnages sont à moi!

D'ailleurs juste pour vous énerver et pour que vous me détestez encore plus: **ILoveThemAllEqually** m'a mis au courant pour son prochain OS et je peux vous dire qu'il sera super bien! ^^

Voyant que très peu de personne s'y connaissaient en art j'ai essayé de me calmer dessus et j'ai plutôt été 'soft'. Vous retrouverez le nom de certains tableaux mais c'est tout!

Bon je me tais et je vous laisse lire! [je l ai pondu en deux jours mais vu que certains ne sont pas en vacances et ont même des contrôles, j'ai décidé de publier pour eux!]

* * *

Castiel se leva de son lit, encore ensommeillé, et entra dans la salle de bain pour finalement se doucher.  
La sensation de l'eau sur son corps, cette douce caresse, lui rappela celle d'une autre personne. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Dean.

De cet homme qui était entré dans sa vie sous un coup de tête, et qui avait disparu le lendemain matin.

De cette personne qui lui avait fait vivre une nuit intense où il avait eu l'impression d'exister.

De cet être qui lui avait montré un monde merveilleux pour enfin le lui reprendre.

Il n'avait même pas osé rappeler l'agence pour une autre nuit... Non il aurait trop eu l'impression de salir leur relation. Il avait eu le droit au bonheur pendant toute une nuit, et l'exiger une autre fois n'aurait pas été raisonnable.  
Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla après s'être séché les cheveux avec sa serviette et ferma la porte de sa maison.

Sa vie devait suivre son cours.

°o°o

Il avait survécu à un petit-déjeuné avec l'un de ses clients et se trouvait à présent dans son bureau. Il alluma son ordinateur et regarda son compte en banque comme tous les samedis. Il s'arrêta dans sa routine lorsqu'il remarqua une erreur. Après avoir vérifié de nombreuses fois, il soupira un grand coup.

Finalement il allait devoir composer ce numéro.

Après avoir fait part de l'objet de son appel, on lui répondit quelque chose d'étrange mais il n'insista pas; apparemment Dean avait dit à son patron qu'il était tombé malade et qu'il n'avait pu venir assurer son travail ainsi donc il n'avait pas eu à payer. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi, curieux comme il était, et il n'acceptait jamais qu'une chose échappe à son contrôle. Alors il appela la femme qui pourrait l'aider.

La rousse entra dans son bureau à peine cinq minutes après qu'il l'ait interpelé.

- Tu voulais me voir Cas'?  
- J'aimerais que tu fasses un truc pour moi... Et qui puisse rester confidentiel.  
- Bien sur, c'est à quel sujet?  
- Fait appel à un détective privé et retrouve moi un dénommé "Dean" travaillant pour John Travel. Tu trouveras ce dernier au "**_Numbers_**" ici-même, à Los Angeles.  
- Tu te moques de moi Cas'?  
- Pas du tout. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à plaisanter.  
- Pourquoi tu veux le revoir?  
- Je lui dois 1500$, il est donc tout à fait normal que je les lui donne! Maintenant si tu ne veux pas t'en charger, je le ferais moi-même!

Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que Dean l'avait touché? Qu'il avait réussi à pénétrer dans son âme et qu'il ne quittait plus ses pensées?

- Non c'est bon, j'y vais. Je suis apparemment la seule à se soucier de la réputation de ta galerie.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison alors il préféra ne rien dire et retourner plutôt à son travail. Cependant il sentit le regard insistant de la jeune fiancée sur lui et il finit par relever la tête.

- Autre chose?  
- Juste que... Tu n'as jamais été aussi déraisonnable. J'espère pour toi qu'il en vaut la peine.

Il lui fit signe de partir, ne voyant pas l'utilité de se justifier auprès d'elle.

°o°o

A présent cela faisait cinq jours qu'il avait ordonné à Anna de faire des recherches sur Dean. Cinq jours que ce dernier occupait ses pensées. Il était son obsession, sa drogue qui lui simplifiait la vie, la personne qui le faisait vivre, l'être dont il avait envie.  
Son désir pour lui n'avait fait que croître et le réduire à l'état de presque... Animal. Lui qui avait toujours été l'homme sage et prudent, il sentait que s'il revoyait Dean il pourrait lui sauter dessus.  
Il savait que Dean était impulsif, imprudent, joueur et torturé par son passé, cependant, bien qu'il souffrait, il vivait. Ou plutôt, survivait. Lui par contre, non. Après tout, le prudent ne vit pas. Sa vie se résumait à une suite de code, de règles de politesses et de convenances, de faux sourires, d'argent et de faux art. La chose qu'il aimait le plus se retrouvait salie dans un tel milieu et il ne pouvait rien n'y faire.  
Bon Dieu, sa vie était si futile.  
Cependant à peine avait-il vu Dean que l'espoir était réapparu dans la coquille vide qu'il était.  
Alors oui, il était près à tout pour le revoir.  
Son portable sonna, le tirant d'une série plutôt intéressante du nom de "Supernatural".

- Oui, j'écoute?  
- Cassouchou? C'est ton Gabby d'amour!  
- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, abréger?  
- Parce que tu fais un truc important là? Je parie La Joconde que t'es devant une série avec un **Mouton Rothschild** de 1945.  
- Touché. Tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux où je raccroche...?

Il ne se savait pas si transparent aux yeux de Gabriel, il nota mentalement de faire plus attention.

- Ah OK je suis sympa, je t'appelle et tu m'envoies limite sur les roses!  
- Gabriel!  
- C'est bon je rigolais... Détend-toi, prend ton pied je sais pas, mais fait un truc! J'ai par contre ce qui te plairait le plus.

Il se releva et fit les cent pas assez soucieux. Il avait pourtant demandé à Anna d'être discrète sur le sujet.

- Je t'ai obtenu Le Jugement Dernier! ça a été une vraie galère mais je sais que tu l'adores... La Chapelle Sixtine a été assez têtue sur ce coup là mais au bout de deux semaines, je les ai fait flancher.

Son angoisse laissa place à une joie intense et il posa son verre, sa main ne cessant de trembler.

- C'est sérieux? Ils ont dit oui...?  
- Je rigolerai jamais sur un sujet qui te tient temps à cœur! Cas' t'as réussi... T'as rassemblé tous les tableaux préférés de ton père.

Il sentit des larmes d'émotion et les laissa couler. Il se sentait tellement soulagé! Il avait accompli la dernière volonté de son père.

- Cas? Tu veux que je passe...?

Il s'essuya les larmes et se racla la gorge.

- Non je t'assure que je vais bien. On se voit demain.  
- Oui, à demain!

Il se pinça les lèvres tout en saisissant une photo de lui et de son père. Il avait toujours été proche de ce dernier, lui montrant une adoration sans limite. Il avait tellement eu peur de le décevoir qu'il lui avait caché son affection pour les deux sexes.  
Cependant son père lisait en lui, et lui avait dit qu'il comprenait, que son amour ne faiblirait jamais pour lui. Malgré tout, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait sans lui, il ne ressentait plus cet amour autour de lui qui agissait telle une protection.  
Il reposa le cadre, finit son verre de vin et après avoir éteint la télévision, s'allongea dans son lit.  
La nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir n'allait pas quitter ses pensées avant un bon moment, et il dormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

°o°o

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'entrer dans son lieu de travail aurait pu être aussi éprouvant! Les journalistes avaient appris l'information venant bien entendu, d'une source anonyme, et ceux-ci envahissaient les lieux.  
Ses gardes réussirent à le faire entrer sans trop de dommages et il rejoint son bureau où l'attendait son équipe personnelle avec un bon **Champagne**.

- "Surprise"!

Il posa sa serviette et enlaça ses deux amis, à leur plus grand plaisir.  
Il n'avait jamais été du genre expressif et les démonstrations d'affection en public n'étaient par conséquent pas habituelles.

- Alors, comment tu te sens?  
- Super Gab'. Merci beaucoup, tu sais ce que ça représente pour moi.

Les autres membres les rejoignirent et lui sourirent, imaginant que sa collection d'art lui était vraiment importante.  
Le bouchon de la bouteille de **Champagne** s'envola et cassa un de ses vases sous les insultes d'Anna pour son fiancé qui tenait le récipient dont le liquide coulait.  
Il sourit légèrement après avoir assuré à son meilleur ami qu'il lui ferait payer un nouveau vase.  
Pendant que Gabriel servait les autres employés, la rousse s'approcha de lui.

- Cas'? Tu sais à propos de ce que tu m'as demandé la semaine dernière? J'ai engagé la meilleure détective privée, une de mes amies, et on l'a retrouvé.

Il but une gorgée du liquide pétillant afin de se donner contenance, et lui fit signe de continuer. Il était impatient, content, excité et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

- Elle a pas mis trop de mal à le trouver et j'ai les dossiers de sa vie.  
- Non! Je t'arrête tout de suite, je veux juste le rencontrer à nouveau.  
- Tu n'es pas curieux?  
- Oh si, mais je sens qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais de connaître son passé. Tout ce que je veux c'est le voir.  
- Très bien. Il a l'habitude de se rendre dans un café vers cinq heure et demie.  
- Tu es entrain de me dire que dans sept heures je vais...  
- Ouaip! Je te sors l'adresse pendant la pose déjeuné! Ah et en faite, t'auras pas besoin de passer chez toi pour te faire beau. Le costume gris trois pièces et la chemise bleue, ça ferait craquer un hétéro!

Il se renfrogna et Anna le quitta, amusée.  
Dean... Ils allaient enfin se revoir. Il lui suffisait juste de se rendre à un café.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la magie opère, à ce qu'ils se dévoilent leur intérêt commun l'un pour l'autre... Non, il voulait juste revoir ces yeux où brillaient amusement et tristesse, cette bouche sensuelle, ces cheveux, ces mains, ces muscles mais aussi ces bras protecteurs.

Oui, lors de cette folle nuit de passion il s'était senti protégé.

°o°o

Il avait du passer par la porte de derrière afin de quitter l'établissement incognito. Les journalistes ne lâchaient pas l'entrée de son musée et, même si le nombre de visiteurs était élevé, il n'aurait jamais pu sortir sans être vu. Demain il allait recevoir son tableau mais cet après midi, dans un peu moins de trente minutes, il allait voir Dean.  
Il prit sa voiture après avoir jeté un regard circulaire dans les environs, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivi, puis il démarra et se dirigea vers l'_Olympic Boulevard_ et se gara devant **The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf**.  
La circulation ne l'avait fait patienter qu'une vingtaine de minute pendant laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde. Seule une phrase passait dans sa tête, telle une leitmotiv "Je veux le voir, je veux l'avoir, je le veux tout entier".  
Il sortit de sa voiture luxueuse à cause de ses fréquentations qui attendaient le moindre faux pas de sa part pour le descendre. Après un petit moment, il entra dans le café sans vérifier si l'objet de son obsession se trouvait à l'intérieur, souhaitant faire durer encore plus son désir.  
Et enfin, il le vit.  
Celui-ci portait un T-shirt gris ainsi qu'un jean délavé mais n'en était que plus attirant pour lui. Il s'avança et s'assit sans un mot, toujours aussi fasciné par l'autre homme qui finit par esquisser un sourire sans même l'avoir regardé.

- Apparemment tu m'as retrouvé.

Il se demanda un instant si c'était dans sa nature même d'être aussi joueur. Il se reprit bien vite alors qu'une serveuse s'approchait pour lui remettre un verre de thé. Il la remercia d'un léger sourire.

- C'est le cas, oui. Tu t'y attendais?  
- T'es pas le seul à faire appel à des privés pour me retrouver.  
- Tes autres clients ont fait de même?  
- Tu pensais que mon charme ne les avait pas atteint?

Il sourit légèrement et prit une gorgée du liquide agréablement chaud.

- Que fais-tu ici, Dean?  
- C'est pas censé être à moi de poser la question?  
- Je l'ai posé le premier.

Le rire de Dean raisonna.

- T'es vraiment un gamin, toi!  
- Parce que tu te penses plus mature?  
- J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais. C'est juste que tu m'as tout de même suivi, exactement comme tous ces pervers que je me fais pour du fric. T'en as appris de belles sur moi?  
- J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas aimé... Alors j'ai juste voulu savoir où te trouver.

Il était assez nerveux et la surprise de Dean, l'intrigua. Surtout qu'il pouvait voir un élan de fierté dans son regard.

- Qu'y a-t'il?  
- T'es vraiment pas commun toi. T'as assez de fric pour t'acheter ce que tu veux ou qui tu veux et tu vis dans un appartement te contentant de... Hm... J'sais pas, j'trouve pas les mots.  
- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais ici. Il n'y a pratiquement rien et tu viens à cet endroit dès que tu peux.  
- Pourquoi je te répondrais?  
- Parce que c'est le jeu des vingt questions, et tu adores jouer.  
- Disons dix questions, d'accord? Et ensuite c'est à moi.

Décidément cet homme-là savait ce qu'il voulait! Il hocha la tête et serra sa main ferme afin de sceller l'accord.

- Je suis venu ici afin d'observer.  
- Qui ça?  
- Mon frère.  
- Tu n'as pas d'autre occasion de le faire?  
- Disons que nos relations sont... Conflictuelles.  
- Pour quelles raisons?  
- Attention tu atteints les quatre questions! Et puis ça devient quand même très personnel.  
- Tu pourras te venger plus tard.  
- Il a appris ce que je faisais et ne le supporte pas.  
- Et il ne peut pas t'aider plutôt, vu le métier qu'il fait?  
- Comment ça?

Il était quelqu'un de très observateur et savait que le seul bâtiment qui pouvait intéresser une personne, était en face. Et il comprenait le cabinet d'avocats **_Vonderweidt & Johnson_** . Son esprit de déduction n'avait pas tardé à faire le rapprochement et il avait compris que le frère de Dean était au moins stagiaire là bas.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, je te le rappelle!

Il sourit légèrement lorsque l'autre homme fit la moue.

- Il m'en veut trop pour ça.  
- Mais pourquoi? Après tout si tu fais ce métier c'est en partie pour lui, non?  
- Oui mais il ne veut pas le comprendre. Il n'accepte pas que mon amour pour lui soit si fort.

Il pouvait sentir de la déception et de la frustration dans cette voie brisée et ne put s'empêcher de caresser la main sur la table. Il fut soulagé lorsque cette dernière ne se retira pas.

- En faite: ça comptait pour deux questions. Il t'en reste plus que deux.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et posa enfin la question qui le hantait depuis si longtemps.

- Pourquoi as-tu menti?

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à préciser sur quoi, vu que la main s'éclipsa alors que Dean adoptait une position défensive.  
Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que l'escort lui en voulait d'avoir posé cette question.

- J'me suis dit que c'était trop différent.  
- Cette réponse ne vaut pas une question!  
- Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là ne ressemblait pas à ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Alors j'ai pas osé la ranger dans cette catégorie.  
- Dernière question: dans quelle catégorie m'as-tu mis?

Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait l'impression que la chaleur ne quitterait plus son corps mais aussi que tous les mouvements que faisait le châtain resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire.

- J'lui ai pas encore trouvé de nom.

Il voulait demander pourquoi, il voulait savoir ce que pensait Dean de lui, mais il savait aussi que le nombre de ses questions était arrivé à son terme. Et que Dean avait gagné.  
Celui-ci, ayant bien compte de la situation, se mit à pouffer.

- Alors, à moi! Pourquoi es-tu là?  
- Je voulais te voir.  
- Et pourquoi ça? A'part bien sur mon charme, mon corps, mon sourire...Et j'en passe.  
- Parce que tu m'intéresses.  
- Je... T'intéresse?

Il se mordit la lèvre, sachant que jamais il n'arriverait à expliquer son attraction pour lui.

- Tu m'attires. Je veux te connaître, je te veux.

Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser toutes les autres personnes, jamais il n'avait énoncé de tels propos. Jamais, jusqu'à présent, il avait autant voulu de quelqu'un.

- J'dois te dire que je suis légèrement largué. C'est vrai qu'on a passé dix heures ensemble dont la moitié à baiser sauvagement, mais pourquoi vouloir me connaître?

La façon presque désinvolte de Dean de révéler ce détail le fit encore plus rougir et le verre de thé ne l'aida pas du tout à se calmer.

- Je ne saurais te l'expliquer. Je ne connais pas encore les mots pour définir ce que je ressens.  
- J'ai du mal à croire ça! T'arrives à décrire tes tableaux qui sont des œuvres d'art.  
- Je sais le faire parce que j'ai appris. Tout ce qu'on ressent face à l'art est enseigné dans les grandes écoles. A présent on arrive à décrire le talent d'un artiste, on le rend plat aux yeux du monde, où lui donne des adjectifs et des métaphores encore plus vastes les unes que les autres... Rien de tout cela n'est vrai.  
- Pourquoi ne pas me donner une métaphore alors?  
- Parce que te dire que je me sens attiré par toi comme l'est un aimant me semble ridicule, pas assez puissant. Dire que je me sens comme la matière avec l'antimatière n'est pas assez vrai puisque même si nait un choc lorsque nos peaux se rencontrent, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de te faire disparaître. Je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi intense pour me permettre de faire une assez bonne métaphore.

Le regard de Dean sembla pratiquement le sonder et il s'en sentit mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce que tu deviens?

La question le surprit et il releva les yeux vers ceux de Dean. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la question "passe-partout".

- Comment? Euh je continue de travailler. Ma vie se résume à ça.  
- Qu'en est-il de ta collection d'art?

Il sourit légèrement en pensant que le châtain s'en souvenait.

- J'ai réussi à avoir Le Jugement Dernier de/  
- Michel Ange, je sais. Mais comment t'as fait? Cette fresque est gigantesque...!  
- Il suffira de casser un mur. Je me permets de te rappeler que le musé est assez... Grand. J'ai tout un bâtiment pour la collection de Jean Paul Getty qui était fan de tout ce qui était européen, et aussi pour la mienne.  
- Ouais je sais. Tiens! Je parie que t'es fan du tableau de Van Gogh, Les Iris!  
- Touché!  
- Hm j'ai plus qu'une dernière question maintenant!

Il suivit avec envie cette langue humidifier les lèvres tentatrices de Dean et se reprit lorsqu'il remarqua que l'autre l'avait vu faire.

- ça te dirait de venir chez moi?

Il hocha la tête, toujours autant sous le charme du bel homme en face de lui.

- J'aurais enfin l'occasion de te rembourser.

Il suivit Dean hors du café, le dirigea vers sa voiture et lui demanda son adresse.

°o°o

Le trajet en voiture avait été particulièrement pénible pour lui, sachant que Dean s'était amusé à le caresser à tous les endroits possibles -possibles, pas décents- .  
Lorsqu'il se gara, il resta un moment assis afin de calmer sa respiration et son excitation.

- Pas besoin de ça mon grand, je connais une meilleure façon.

Il se fit pratiquement arracher de sa voiture et trainer jusqu'à son appartement pour finir piéger entre la porte et le corps musclé de l'autre homme.  
Il ferma un instant ses yeux, essayant de profiter au maximum de cet instant.

- Tu refais ça.  
- Quoi donc?  
- Profiter d'un moment futile. Un simple moment qui permet de franchir une étape extraordinaire, normalement.  
- C'est ce qui rend ce moment si important.  
- De quoi as-tu peur? D'oublier ces sensations?  
- Je veux les graver en moi car les sensations disparaissent et ne font que laisser un grand vide.  
- Il suffit de compenser avec une autre drogue.

Il enleva sa veste qui pendait ridiculement sur ses épaules et arracha sa propre chemise, provocateur.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu m'as oublié?  
- J'en ai jamais eu l'intention.

Leurs torses se retrouvèrent alors que la bouche mordait sa mâchoire.  
Il entama des mouvements sensuels et eut enfin droit au baiser qu'il espérait. Les lèvres jouèrent entre-elles, gonflant sous la passion, puis leurs langues se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la bouche de l'autre.  
Alors que l'une de ses mains caressait la nuque du châtain et que l'autre parcourrait son échine, il pouvait sentir deux mains le débarrasser de sa ceinture. Il se retira et sourit face au long gémissement de frustration de son amant.

- Tu veux pas faire durer le plaisir?  
- ça va faire deux semaines. En claire pour moi, ça fait beaucoup trop.

Il ne voulait pas demander si les deux semaines signifiaient son abstinence ou alors l'augmentation de son désir, ayant trop peur de la réponse. Cependant son hésitation alerta Dean.

- Deux semaines que j'ai arrêté de bosser pour eux et que je me suis trouvé un boulot de mécanicien. J'ai toujours été doué de mes mains et maintenant se sont les voitures qui bénéficient de mon expérience!

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors.

- Il était temps que je me reprenne en main. J'me suis rendu compte que cette complicité qui existait entre mon frère a disparu au moment où les flics ont frappé à la porte pour lui annoncer que nos parents étaient morts, alors que moi j'étais bourré. J'ai ri à leur annonce alors que mon petit frère de huit ans à appris la mort de son papa et de sa maman. A ce moment j'ai certainement cherché à m'excuser à ma façon, en cherchant à lui offrir tout ce que je ne pouvais obtenir, alors j'ai fait ce métier et pleins d'autres. Mais finalement ça n'a fait que nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.  
- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit?  
- Au cas où t'aurais oublié, j'suis un homme d'action. Maintenant que t'as récupéré tes "moyens" il est temps que j'en profite!

Il soupira lorsque la main pénétra dans son boxer afin de caresser son membre alors que l'autre titillait son intimité.  
Il comprit vite le message et encercla les hanches de son amant de ses jambes alors que le membre dur de ce dernier pénétrait doucement dans son intimité.

Toujours la même douleur, celle qu'il comparait à la vie.

Lorsque Dean s'enfonça encore plus profondément jusqu'à entrer en contact avec sa prostate, il gémit et mordit l'épaule du châtain.

Toujours le même plaisir démentiel, celui qu'il comparait au bonheur.

Les coups se firent plus rapides, plus lents par moment mais toujours si profond que le plaisir ne faisait que s'intensifier. Que toute son âme s'embrasait.  
Il finit par jouir longuement entre leurs ventres, et Dean le rejoint, pendant l'équilibre et finissant par s'écrouler tous deux par terre.  
Ils se mirent à rire, à la fois de ce bien-être suivant l'orgasme mais aussi d'un sentiment plus ardent.

°o°o

Il se réveilla seul dans son lit mais avec l'après midi d'hier en tête.

Sa routine prit soudain place malgré l'image du châtain toujours en tête et il sortit de son appartement, roula une vingtaine de minute et trouva encore plus de journalistes devant son musé. Décidément, ils semblaient camper sur son lieu de travail !

- Une déclaration à faire, Monsieur Getty?

Il s'arrêta, sachant qu'il allait de toute façon devoir donner ses sentiments face à ce cadeau que lui faisait la Chapelle Sixtine.

- Très bien. Je suis énormément fier que les gens me font assez confiance pour préserver ce bien peint sur la demande du pape Clément VII. Michel Ange a fait un excellent travail et je vous promets de sauvegarder sa majesté. De plus elle trouve sa place près de La Chute des Anges Rebelles que j'ai aussi réussi à avoir. Dès aujourd'hui vous pourrez contempler ces magnifiques œuvres d'art.  
- D'autres choses à ajouter?  
- Non, c'est terminé.

Les journalistes se bousculaient et il avait du mal à rester calme avec tous les flashs des appareils photos. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner et les agents de sécurité se manifestèrent enfin.

- Monsieur Getty!

Il se retourna vers le journaliste, près à faire une dernière déclaration.

- Depuis quand nécessitez-vous les services d'un escort boy?

Tout se figea pour lui. Les sons s'étaient arrêtés ainsi que sa vision, les battements de son cœur raisonnaient tels des tambours.  
Il sentit une main puissante le saisir et il se retrouva dans le complexe qui lui appartenait sous les regards inquiets de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Cas'? Mon chou ça va?

Il devait être terriblement pâle pour qu'Anna se mette à lui donner des surnoms ridicules. Il tenta de respirer longuement et régulièrement, sentant qu'il pouvait s'évanouir à tout moment.

- De quoi parlent-il?  
- Hier tu t'es fait suivre je crois bien.  
- Ouais mon beau, y a une photo de toi sortant d'un appart' dans des vêtements d'homme un peu trop grand pour toi. Par contre le jean délavé, le pull rouge et la veste bleue foncée font vraiment sexy sur toi!  
Il abandonna ses deux amis qui se disputaient entre-eux, pour leur manque de tact, et saisit le magazine qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

**_CASTIEL GETTY: trente-trois ans, riche, beau et... Avec un prostitué !_**

_Le talentueux Getty, possesseur d'un des plus grands musées du monde payerait apparemment un jeune homme pour prendre son pieds!_  
_ Lui qui semblait si pur et innocent eh bien, mesdames et messieurs, Monsieur Getty est sexuellement actif! _  
_ Après avoir suivi -avec la plus grande discrétion- le collectionneur, je l'ai retrouvé dans un minable petit café en compagnie d'un bel inconnu! Ces deux-là, aussi beaux l'un que l'autre, étaient faits pour se rencontrer; cependant le métier de l'inconnu ne nous est pas si inconnu désormais!_

_Après environs cinquante minutes Getty est sorti d'un complexe immobilier dans des vêtements ne lui appartenant pas ! On peut donc se demander s'il a renversé un verre d'eau sur son magnifique costume trois pièces qu'il affichait un peu plus tôt, où si tout simplement ils ont fini en lambeau! Sauvage cet amant! _  
_ Le milliardaire n'a jamais nié son homosexualité, s'affichant avec des personnes plus belles les unes que les autres, mais ô grand jamais il n'avait montré d'intérêt pour la bassesse de ce monde! _  
_ Peut-être que notre bel héritier a décidé de se lancer dans une sorte de quête bien différente du Graal... Non, non! A la place de participer à une œuvre de charité, il a agi ainsi!_  
_ Ainsi donc, après avoir eu la certitude de posséder le fameux tableau (représentant paradoxalement des anges) dont il rêvait tant, notre angelot a fait part de son plaisir à SON homme! _  
_ Voyez comme ils sont mignons..._

_ Bien à vous, Michael_

S'il pouvait faire une relation entre son tableau et cet article il pourrait dire que le journaliste représentait le Christ, impitoyable. Les anges, eux, portaient sa passion et il était la Vierge, implorant le pardon.  
Ce tableau était devenu son Enfer.  
En trente-trois ans il était passé presque inaperçu aux yeux de ces vautours cependant la passion qu'il ressentait lui avait fait faire un faux pas. Il avait honte de lui et aussi pour Dean, jamais celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait.  
Il voulait disparaître, oublier cette cruauté que seul le châtain avait réussi à faire disparaître quelques minutes, voire quelques heures.

Un corps se pressa contre le sien, et il répondit à l'étreinte de la rousse.

- ça ira Cas'... Paris Hilton va finir par faire un scandale et les gens oublieront ça.  
- J'ai terni le nom de mon père Anna. Non, ça n'ira pas... Pas tant que je m'en souviendrais.  
- Allez viens, il faut accueillir ton tableau.  
- Laisse-moi un petit moment.  
- Non Cas', c'est maintenant. Ressaisis-toi!

Il aurait voulu lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, ne sachant pas ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Cependant il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il devait garder la tête haute.  
Ce n'était que de cette façon que sa classe sociale lui ficherait la paix.  
Il se rendit dans le hall et s'arrêta à l'entrée du musé, les agents de sécurité assurant l'arrivée de l'œuvre d'art tant attendu. Malgré tout une silhouette assez bien connue fit son apparition, se frayant un chemin parmi les journalistes et photographes.  
Il fit un signe de la tête aux agents qui avaient remarqué sa présence, montrant qu'il s'en occupait et le journaliste dénommé Michael et qui avait écrit l'article scandaleux se manifesta à nouveau.

- Monsieur Winchester, c'est cela? Vous venez sous la demande de votre employeur?  
- Écoute le frustré, si jamais tu faisais bien ton boulot t'aurais su que j'ai quitté le milieu. A ton avis, c'est possible de te poursuivre en justice pour "faux scandale" ou un truc du genre? Maintenant tu dégages avant que je te casse ta face. Quoiqu'apparemment t'as pas besoin de mon aide pour être plus moche. Mon Dieu t'es horrible!

Il resta stupéfait lorsque Dean l'empoigna et le traina jusqu'à son bureau sous les regards stupéfaits de tous les spectateurs.  
Lorsque enfin ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau, il prit sa place derrière sa chaise.

Au moins la distance qui les séparait lui permettrait de finir de faire sa prière.

- Je t'avouerais que je suis surpris par ce que j'ai lu dans ce magazine! Une photo de nous au **Caffee Bean & Tea Leaf** et une autre de toi, sortant de chez moi au bout de cinquante minutes. Il était obligé de préciser l'autre? C'était pas ma meilleure performance, et elle se retrouve dans le journal.  
- Dean je suis aussi frustré que toi. Sincèrement je ne pensais pas m'être fait suivre et je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça. J'ai malgré tout d'autres problèmes en tête comme: sauver ma réputation, mon 'entreprise' qui est l'héritage que m'a laissé feu mon père ... Je...

En se levant ce matin, jamais il n'aurait imaginé être saisi d'une crise de panique et de se retrouver à sangloter dans les bras de Dean. Ces bras dans lesquels il se sentait en sécurité.  
Il entreprit de respirer à nouveau profondément et s'essuya les yeux.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que j'allais craquer, et encore moins devant toi.  
- Euh ouais, évite juste de le refaire. J'ai jamais été doué pour ça.  
- Je trouve que tu t'en es bien sorti.

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire et sursautèrent lorsque du Metallica résonna dans la pièce. Dean lui sourit, navré, et s'éloigna en prenant son appel.

- Oui?... Sammy? ça fait longtemps!... Ah tu savais que je venais... Laisse moi deviner: tu m'appelles pour me faire la leçon?... Oh... Hm oui d'accord. Attends je lui en parle.

Il se retourna alors vers le châtain, sachant qu'ils parlaient de lui.

- Cas' t'aurais pas besoin d'un avocat?

Il sourit au surnom que Dean lui avait donné, et son sourire s'amplifia à la suite de sa question. L'autre lui sourit en retour tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Ouais il est complètement d'accord... Oh euh quelque chose dans le genre oui. Comme tu veux... Cas', qu'est ce que tu penses d'un déjeuner d'affaire?  
- ça me va.

Il pencha sa tête en arrière sous la longue caresse de son amant, et sourit lorsque la main traversa sa chemise pour rejoindre directement son pantalon.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la tête de Dean qui, une fois encore, avait du mal à se débarrasser de sa ceinture, toujours au téléphone avec son frère. Enfin, celui-ci posa négligemment son portable sur une de ses chaises et le regarda, frustré.

- T'es un accroc des ceintures c'est ça? Tu possèdes un genre de fétichisme?

Il se mit à rire et ne put s'arrêter que lorsque le châtain réussi à la lui enlever.

- Tu veux que j'te dise?  
- Hm?

Il était trop occupé à profiter des baisers le long de sa nuque, des morsures sur sa clavicules, des pincements au niveau de ses tétons, des coups de langues, de la peau de Dean. Tout était trop bon.

- Ce milieu est pas assez bien pour toi. Il te tue.  
- Je sais mais y a l'art ici. Y a la promesse que j'ai faite à mon père. C'est mon monde.  
- J'espère juste que tu finiras pas comme eux.  
- Pas si tu es là.  
- D'accord.

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour. C'était une promesse qu'ils se faisaient.  
Ils savaient que rien n'était éternel, qu'ils devront surmonter des obstacles, tous aussi difficiles les uns que les autres. Cependant ils voulaient que ça dure, ils voulaient, ensemble, croire que l'infini pouvait exister.

Comme l'existence des artistes à travers leurs œuvres.

Comme l'art.

* * *

Voilà là, c'est la vraie fin! Je suis même pas certaine que vous l'avez aimé en plus =s

Parce que vu vos commentaires la première vous a vraiment plus et je sais vraiment pas si celle-ci... Bref! C'est mon cadeau de Saint Valentin pour une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra... Euh maintenant que j'ai écris **30 Ko** sur bloc note (ce qui équivaut à presque 60ko sur Word), j'attends vos commentaires! Gentils, méchants, inutiles... Je les veux! Ou sinon j'arrête d'écrire. (enfin seule **MoOon** pourra me lire. Jl'aime trop pour lui faire ça.)


End file.
